New Life
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Ginny had found out that her boyfriend, Harry Potter, was cheating on her with fellow Gryffindor, Romilda Vane. She then ends up being friends with the most unexpected people. She starts changing. (Based in the Half-Blood Prince) Pairings: Harry x Ginny, Ginny x Draco, Harry x Romilda rated T for language
1. Caught in the Act

Ginevra Molly Weasley was running through the snow, towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest as fast as her legs can carry her. As soon as she was sitting against a tree trunk she slid down to sit onto the ground and started to bawl her green-blue eyes out. The young Prefect could not believe what she had just saw at the Room of Requirements.

-Flashback-

It was Ginny's turn to patrol the school. Like her brother Percy, she had also been in trusted in being a Prefect.

'god I hate making the rounds. How I wish that I could be in the common room. ' she thought.

She had to only check the Room of Requirements, and she could return to her room and go under the covers and sleep. She couldn't wait.

She went to a wall and asked for the Room of Requirements to appear. When it did she went in and could not what she had saw.

There in the room, was her boyfriend, shagging non-other than a fellow Gryffindor, Romilda Vane. She couldn't believe her eyes. Something inside of her snapped.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she had screeched.

Harry and Romilda looked up in shock at the tear-streaked face at the young Weasly. Harry shoved on his boxers and walked over to her.

"G-Ginny, it's not what it looks like" he said while trying to touch her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. This shocked him over everything. She never slapped him purposely. She looked up at him. She had no tears falling, but anger was seen in her eyes.

"not what it looks like. NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH ONE OF THE MOST IDIOTIC GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL, WHO SHAGGED MORE GUYS THAN FRED AND GEORGE HAVE PRANKS!" she screamed.

Romilda was now fully dress and ran out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Ginny please understa-" he started

"understand what? The fact I wasn't good enough for the"Famous" Harry Potter? The fact of instead of just breaking up with me, he decides to prove it while I'm dating him? The fact he had torn my heart to pieces!" she said, tears building up in her eyes.

If it was the one thing Harry couldn't stand, it was tears falling from her eyes. He started to feel the tears prick his eyes.

"Ginny, please. I'm so sor-" he was cut off again

" Yea, well sorry isn't going to cut it! I will NEVER forgive you! We're over." she said while turning away from him.

She was about to walk out, when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"no... Don't do this Ginny! Please!" he pleaded, as tears fell from his own eyes.

She yanked her arm away, and turned towards him.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat" she spat out.

With that she took off running. He was yelling her name until it started getting fainter and fainter.

-end of flashback-

She looked up at the sky as more tears started to cascade down her pale, freckled cheeks.

'why would he do this to me? Am I not pretty enough? Nice enough? Kind enough? Smart enough? Why me? Why?' she thought with her tears turned heavier. She brought her knees up close to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and began crying into her jeans.

'I'm not worth the time, I don't deserve to be here...'

But after that statement she started getting angrier and angrier. Not at herself but at everyone.

'how dare he?! They all must have known! Every damn one of them! Stupid Gryffindors! Let's all gang up on the girl who got possessed since she knew what that twit, Lucius was doing! I feel so stupid not letting Tom corrupt Potter!' she thought in pure rage.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the foot steps that were heading towards her.

"Weasley! What are you doing out here!" a voice yelled at her from afar.

Ginny had gotten up right quick, but started to sway. Here legs were numb and she was feeling light headed.

'shit! I forgot that it was winter!' she thought before feeling herself tumble backwards.

"GINNY!" she heard the scream before everything went black.


	2. Detention

Draco Lucius Malfoy had just finished his patrols, when he saw the flash of the Weasley brand of red hair. He reached the Room of Requirements when he saw Potter half dressed.

"What'cha doing out here Potter? Detention for two weeks" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry looked at Draco with pure hatred in his eyes. Draco knew what to do and he casts a spell to see who else was in there other than Ginny. He saw the face of Romilda Vane.

"looks like you two are serving detention together" Draco said with a wider smirk.

Then he remembered that Ginny had ran off, so he went in the direction she had went to. It led out the door, to the Forbidden Forest. He saw the snow on the ground, along with her footprints.

' foolish twit! It's freezing out' he thought.

He started to follow the footprints when he saw the young red haired Prefect, sitting under a tree looking up at the sky.

"Weasley! What are you doing out here!" Draco yelled.

She had gotten up quickly, but started to sway. He froze. Realizing she must have been out here for hours, he ran towards her.

"GINNY!" he screamed.

She was about to hit the ground when he caught her. He felt how cold she really was. He picked her legs up and carried her bridal style back to the castle. He was running as fast as he could and found his Head of House, Severus Snape.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" he yelled making his way towards Snape.

Snape turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. He looked at the worried expression on Draco's face.

"Follow me" Snape said with his monotoned voice that had a bit of a urgency in it.

Draco followed Snape to the hospital wing. He knew Snape would help him. Ginny was his second favorite student, behind Draco, even though she wasn't a Slytherin. When they got there, Madame Pomfrey made a gasp at the unconsious girl. She led Draco over to a hospital bed, and he placed her umber the covers.

"What happened Draco?" Madame Pomfrey asked

Draco explained on how she ran passed him from the Room of Requirements, and after catching Harry in there along with another Gryffindor, giving them detention, he went to find Ginny. He found her under a tree in the Forbidden Forest and how he yelled at her from a far distance to get her attention, and she fainted right after.

Snape looked at the red haired girl, Madame Pomfrey got some more blankets.

"she might have been frostbitten so we will keep her as warm as we can." she explained.

Draco nodded and sat at a chair next to her.

"Severus, we will have to go tell Professor McGonagall, that Ginny Weasley will not be able to attend classes. Mister Malfoy as well. He will watch over her while I get ingredients for a drink to make her feel better." Madame Pomfrey said.

She looked over at Draco to make sure if it was alright with him. He nodded, after all he had to make sure she was all right. They turned around and left the Hospital Wing. When the doors close, Ginny started to stir and opened her eyes. When she sat up she flinched.

"Ginny, relax your in the Hospital Wing. Why don't you explain what happened and why you ran out of the school, in the middle I might add, and sit at a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest?" Draco asked softly.

He raised his hand to touched her shoulder, when he saw that tears started to flow out of her eyes. He raised his other arm and wiped away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She looked over at him.

"Harry Bloody Potter! he cheated on me! With Romilda Vane!" she cried and flung herself into his arms.

Draco was shock about how Ginny could easily fling herself into the arms that could have been an enemy. He wraps her into his arms and started rubbing her back, to sooth her. He started getting angry.

'How can Scar-face do this to such a beautiful, capable girl' he thought angrily.

He soon heard her breathing settle. Her tears weren't falling so rapidly. He felt her move to face him. He saw a small weak smile on her face.

"Thank-you Draco." she said.

He wrapped her in another hug. She let out a content sigh, when they saw Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey run to her as fast as they could.

"Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled obviously happy that she was awake.

Ginny tightened her grip on Draco's shoulders. He looked down to see her facing the teachers. He understood immediately what she was trying to say.

"Dont worry, I'm not leaving" he whispered into her ear.

She relaxed at this and the teachers stood on the other side of the bed that she was on.

"Thank goodness your all right Ms. Weasly" said Professor Snape.

"Yes, now may we asked why you would do that?" Professor Dumbledore asked, with a kind look on his face.

Ginny turned to Draco, with a look that said he could explain.

"Potter decided to cheat on Ginny, with Romilda Vane. She found out probably after I sent them off with a weeks worth of detention." Draco explained.

They all fell into silence. Finally Dumbledore breaks the silence.

"Ms. Weasley, you could go to the house that you were originally going to be placed in before asking to be a Gryffindor, under these circumstances." he said with his wise voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows as did the others in the room. Nobody knew why he said that other than Ginny and Dumbledore. He turned to see her smile about it.

"Yes, I believe I will. My family hasn't been there for me other than Fred and George, after the chamber of secrets. Since the twins are gone then yes, there wouldn't be anything that would make me happier." she said with a wide smile.

They all looked at Professor Dumbledore and Ginny for an explanation to this secretivity. Ginny nodded and cleared her throat to explain.


	3. Explanations

(A/N: Well here is chapter 3... I'm soo sorry it took so gosh darn long... But here guys enjoy)

"Well" Ginny began. "It happened my first year when I was about to be assigned to my House. Well the Sorting Hat was having a hard time deciding wether or not I should join Gryffindor or..." she looked at each of them.

Each was listening to what she had to say. She let out a breath that she had been holding.

"Slytherin.." she looked again.

Draco had a shocked taking over his body. So did Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Professor Snape however held a small smile, obviously happy about this. Ginny looked up at Draco's face, waving a hand in front of it, trying to rid him of the trance.

"However, Miss Weasley, why were you placed in Gryffindor? Surely the hat would put you into Slytherin if it was your house." Snape pointed out, sitting down in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Well, I had begged the hat to place me inside Gryffindor, not to be closer to Potter, but to hold my family's reputation. Everyone in my family have been in Gryffindor, how do you think they would feel to find out that I was suppose to be in Slytherin..." She said, her eyes drooping.

Ginny curled up towards Draco, as he was the closest heat source, and her eyes fluttered closed, sending her to a dreamless sleep.

"But professor Dumbledor, why does she get the choice of going back, instead of going through with it?" Draco asked, as Ginny relaxed.

"Well, unlike most students who got to choose, I had pulled Ginny to the side, to make sure she wanted to be a Gryffindor, but she had the Weasley famous stubbornness. I had told her if she were to ever run into a predicament, then she would get the choice again." Dumbledor explained, not letting Draco stroking Ginny's hair go unnoticed.

"Well we must all get some sleep, Draco I assume you are not leaving until Miss Weasley feels better?" Madame Pomfrey said, as the professors headed to their chambers.

Draco nodded. Madame Pomfrey left to her chambers.

Draco looked at the young girl laying on the bed. As the moonlight hit her, he was able to see her breathtaking beauty. Her red hair spread around her face, adding colour to her pale skin, her uniform a little ruffled from her run.

'How in the name of Merlin, did Potter let this red haired beauty go?' Draco thought as his hands absentmindedly ran through her hair.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered, her eyes half open.

"Hn?" He said, snapping out of his daze.

"I want revenge on the Gryffindors. I know they all knew he was cheating on me..." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

" you sound like a slytherin alright." he said with a chuckle. "But why do you believe that?"

"Hermione hasn't looked me in the eye when I ask if she has seen him, they all talk behind my back and the only one who probably doesn't know is Ron because he's bull headed" She explained, sitting up.

"Well what do you have in mind?" he asked,a smirk appearing on his face.

She smiled deviously as she leaned over and whispered into his ear. His smirk growing larger with every detail. She pulled away, her smile turning into a smirk.

" Well, how does it sound?" She asked.

"Ms. Weasley, I am saying this as true as it can be. " Her smirk fading for only a second. "But your idea puts every girl and most of the boys in Slytherin to shame with their pranking" their smirks trying to make the other stop.

They both let out a huge yawn and started to laugh.

"We should get some sleep before Madame Pomfrey sees us, and gives us a lecture" Ginny said, lying down in bed to get comfortable.

"True" He said, getting a cot from the back, and pulling it next to her bed.

"Goodnight Ginevra" He said, her name rolling of his tongue, trying to get her to laugh.

Ginny let out a small giggle. "Goodnight Dragon." she said, in a teasing voice.

They laughed, before going to sleep.

-End of Chapter-

(A/N: Here it is guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and if you a hater then Haters gonna Hate! Byee!)


End file.
